reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Antoine of Navarre (Historical)
Antoine of Navarre was the first Monarch of the House of Bourbon, and King of Navarre from 1555 until his death. He was the older brother of Louis, Prince of Condé. Early Life Antoine was born on April 22, 1518, in La Fere, Picardy France. He was the second son of Charles de Bourbon, Duke of Vendome & Françoise d'Alençon. Religious Affiliation Antoine was not known for following one particular religion, and in fact he changed religions many times. Antoine eventually reconverted back to being a Catholic, an action that raised separation between him and his wife; however he threatened to repudiate her. Antoine spent much of his time fighting for the King of France who happened to be Charles IX, the son of Queen Catherine de Medici, and King Henry II. Catherine was acting as Regent for her son, because he was still a child, and named Antoine Lieutenant General of the French Kingdom in 1561. Personality King Antoine was described as not being a very nice person. In fact he appeared to be a bit vindictive when it came to his wife: when Jeanne allowed the Huguenots to sack the chapel of Vendôme and the churches of the town in 1562, he threatened to send her to a convent. She was forced to take refuge in Béarn. Antoine was also vain and unstable. He often disappointed his followers and was manipulated by his superiors and out-witted by his adversaries. Marriage and Family Antoine had 1 wife, Jeanne III, Queen of Navarre, whom he married on October 20, 1548 at Moulins. Jeanne was the daughter of Henry II of Navarre and his wife Margaret of Angouleme. Unfortunately Antoine had very little loyalty to his wife; however Jeanne was very much in love with him. The couple had 5 children: *Henry (1551–1553), Duke of Beaumont *Henry IV of France (1553–1610), who was married to Margaret of Valois; daughter of Catherine de Medici, and Henry II *Louis (1555–1557), Count of Marle *Madeleine (1556) *Catherine (1559–1604), married Henry II, Duke of Lorraine in 1599 Antoine had an illegitimate son with his mistress, Louise de La Béraudière de l'Isle Rouhet. *Charles, Archbishop of Rouen (from 1554 until 1610) Death During a siege to Rouen King Antoine was mortally wounded on November 13, 1562, and He died at Les Andelys, Eure. Succession Antoine's only surviving son, Henry, succeeded him as Duke of Vendome and First Prince of the Blood. Henry eventually succeeded as King of Navarre by right of his mother. But it was to Antoine's line that he owed his right of succession to the French throne, when the House of Valois became extinct. Gallery 200px-Coat_of_Arms_of_Henry_IV_of_France_as_King_of_Navarre_(1572-1589)_svg.png|Coat of Arms of Antoine as King of Navarre Charles, Duke of Vendome.jpg|Charles Bourbon, Duke of Vendome: Antoine's father 220px-Jeanne-albret-navarre.jpg|Jeanne III, Queen of Navarre: Antoine's wife. 220px-King_Henry_IV_of_France.jpg|Henry VI, Antoine's son. Princess Catherine_de_Bourbon_.jpg|Princess Catherine de Bourbon, Antoine's daughter Marguerite_d'Angoulême (1).jpg|Marguerite of Angoulême: Antoine's mother in law References *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antoine_of_Navarre. *http://www.britannica.com/biography/Anthony-of-Bourbon. *http://www.historyofwar.org/articles/people_bourbon_antoine_of_vendome.html Category:Miscellaneous Category:Historical Figure Category:History Category:King Category:House of Bourbon Category:Reign Category:French Category:Royal Category:Catholic